Rescue Recall
by 32-star
Summary: Alex is in for a shock! Yassen shows up with life changing info, Johns alive. Fatherly Alex and John relationship, simular build between Alex and Yassen. Will include Yassen/Jack, K-unit later on and Ian, and Yassen training Alex. On Hold - focus on 'Back to Hell, for good' but I will come back to this!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alex Rider.

The man put the phone back on the wall 'They say he should wake up in around 5 years time'

'Alert me when he does' these were the first words John Rider heard when he awoke from his comer, ever the spy he pretended to remain unconscious until both males exited the room. As John tried to sit up his arms and legs hardly responded. He remembered every thing. Helen dying by poison on the plane holding her in his arms as she breathed her last breathe. The bomb exploding as he leapt out of the plane, the darkness surrounding his eyes as he fell.

He glanced at the wall where the mockingly calendar hung saying the date 06/05/2005 (A/N _don't know the real date)_

No this is not possible, 14 years, that would make Alex 15… Alex Rider his son, john mentally kicked himself for not remembering sooner. He didn't know where he was or whom these people are but he was going to find his son. The room he was in was a solid steal box, no windows, one door, description? Steel password, rectal scanner, fingerprint sensitive.

'Well I'm not getting out that way!' He thought.

The only way out is to get some outside help, but how? The answer was right in front of him, the phone. Hoping that his loyal friend is still the man he trained and still keeps his emergency phone on him, a lot of hopes, his subconscious mind said. He stumbled his way to the phone and dialled the number.

'Domino pizza may I take your order?.. Wrong number 3 not 4 sorry.'

He tried again this time succeeding.

'Who are you and how did you get this number?' A voice answered angrily.

'Yass it's me…' Yassen immediately recognise the voice that he'd longed to here for 14 years.

'John that's not possible I…'

'I haven't got much time I've just woken up after 16 years am inside a steal room can you trace this call'

'Already on it, how are you alive' for once Yassen couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice.

'Still figuring that out, still coming to terms with the fact my son is 15 years old'

'I know I met him'

'You…what's he like?'

'Not the time John, like you, oh .. Your going to kill MI6, mainly Blunt'

'I'm go…. NO!.. HOW COULD THEY! WHAT ABOUT IAN!'

'That was partly my fault, we were on the same mission on opposite sides, I was told to kill him so I made him crash his car instead of talking his life. I kept him alive,, he's in a comer in my residence in Russia, everyone thinks he's dead. I tried to keep Alex safe but he's too much like you, he got curious. We'll talk later. I've found you. You're in France, I'll get back up then I'll come.'

'I'll return to be in a coma then, backup?'

'Your son.'

'What but he's…' he could here distant talking.

'Got to go' John said as he put the phone back an got back to bed.

'Bye John' Yassen said in a hotel in London. Silent tears of happiness ran down his cheeks,

Time to act he thought as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door

'Alex rider here I come'

_i'm sorry about the spelling mistake, thankyou for all those who pointed it out, especially those who told me where the word was because i must have read through it and just skipped it. thankyou_


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Rider was bored. It was gone mid-day and he was sitting through the most painful thing known to him…. French class. He was bored because he could not learn anything from this lessen, as he spoke the language fluently and he could not really answer the question the class was asked and tell the French teacher what he did last summer, or could he?. Normally he would try to learn another language in this lessen but he'd forgotten his books.

Alex's language abilities were a problem for the school as he new all the ones they offer to teach, this included French, German and Spanish. As well as these he's fluent in Italian and Japanese, therefore they didn't know what to do with him, so Alex normally took it upon himself to learn another language in these lessons, last year he learned Japanese, this year he's learning Russian. He knew the reason he'd picked the language, but he didn't know why? He's not quite fluent but he's getting there.

The teacher knew this so normally let Alex 'be' in this hour but today was different, today Alex got picked.

'Qu'avez-vous fait l'été dernier Alex?'(What did you do last summer Alex?)

«J'ai sauvé le monde, ai failli me faire dévorer et je suis un espion travaillant pour le gouvernement.»(I saved the world, nearly got eaten and I'm a teenage spy working for the government.) The teacher smiled.

'Very amusing Alex' leaving the class wondering what Alex said. Alex smirked they had no idea a piece of paper was pushed onto his desk by tom. _Did you tell the truth?_ Of course Tom would work it out, he nodded his head slightly in answer and Tom started laughing. After receiving some strange looks tom that just appeared to have started laughing for no reason and a harsh Mr. Harris!

The laughter finally stopped, Alex himself was finding it hard to smile not from his words to the teacher but at Tom's overreaction. After that the day passed quickly and soon Alex found himself walking to the bike shed, it was then that it started. The feeling. That feeling, where you may not see it but something's watching you. Alex tried to ignore it, passing it of a paranoiac feeling but his spy instincts took over. Leaping on his bike he pedalled as fast as he could to his home, all the way he felt watched, exposed. He kept to the most public streets hoping to blend and lose the 'feeling' following him.

He arrived home safe without a fight or confrontation, which to Alex, was a surprise. He did the same thing he does every afternoon, takes his school bag upstairs, goes to the kitchen to talk to Jack, watches TV, and eats dinner. However it was when he went upstairs to do homework, he heard the doorbell ring and the door opening, followed by Jack's yelp of surprise. He knew immediately that something was wrong and crept silently to the top of the stairs to see what the situation was, he was shocked to see Yassen Gregorovich pointing a gun at Jack.

'Hello Alex' Yassen said his voice betrayed no emotion just like his cold eyes as they looked up and met Alex's.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm Sorry for the long wait I've had exams and illnesses._

**_chapter3_**

He knew immediately that something was wrong and crept silently to the top of the stairs to see what the situation was, he was shocked to see Yassen Gregorovich pointing a gun at Jack.

'Hello Alex' Yassen said his voice betrayed no emotion just like his cold eyes as they looked up and met Alex's.

Alex didn't know what to do, if he did anything, Yassen would shoot Jack, he had no choice but wait for Yassen's instructions.

'Alex, come slowly down the stairs and stop half way with your hands raised in front of you' Alex hesitated, thinking about possibilities, but his split second hesitation was enough for Yassen to comment on 'Now Alex'.

Alex slowly descended down the stairs and stopped on the middle step.

'Miss Starbright I assume? Please walk just until you are just past the living room doorway' she looked to Alex, who nodded once; she walked just slightly past the doorway. He then signalled Alex to continue. Alex wondered if he should try and attack, just enough to get Jack out of the house. But a look or movement must have hinted this as Yassen soon stopped that thought with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk just lifting up the edges of his lips so slightly it was easily miss-able.

'Walk into the living room Alex, then you Miss Starbright.' They followed his orders, Yassen followed them in.

'Sit' he said signalled with his free hand. Jack did so, Alex however, did not. Yassen sighed

'Little Alex sit'

'I prefer to stand' Alex said with a deadly glare, that to a normal person it would make them feel inferior to the young teenager, but Yassen just raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not going to hurt you' now it was Alex's turn to raise his eyebrow.

'I don't believe that when someone tells me that, but I especially don't believe it when said person is pointing a gun at me and my guardian' Yassen looked confused at this.

'Mm force of habit. You sit down, I'll put the gun away' it was a statement, in truth there was no other option in his voice that to comply. Alex sat, waiting for Yassen to follow his actions. He did so making the gun disappear into a back pocket.

'I'll cut straight to it, little Alex, your father's alive' out of all the things that Alex expected Yassen to say that didn't even make the top hundred.

'What! How….' Alex composed himself from the shock, jack however remain open mouthed in shock.

'How do I know your telling the truth?' Alex questioned, Yassen shrugged a human gesture Alex thought.

'You don't. Your father was my best friend, my mentor and like a brother to me, I would not lie about this' his eyes held nothing but truth and happiness, emotions? Is it possible?

'Well you did kill his real brother, so I don't think he'll feel the same way' sarcasm laid heavily on his words.

'I didn't kill Ian' Yassen stated shortly

'What! They told me it was you, then who did kill Ian?' nobody needed to be told that 'they' was mi6. Alex was determined to get the name of his uncle's killer.

'He's not dead' Alex froze. Questions ran through Alex's mind, why hadn't he come back? A feeling of abandonment filled Alex but he pushed it down, Ian wouldn't leave him without reason.

'Then where is he' Yassen sighed

'When I was ordered to kill him, I knew who he was, and I couldn't kill johns brother, so I faked his death. I made the car crash, and but bullets in the side etc.… but the crash put Ian in a comer, so I moved him to my estate in Russia, he's still in a comer but he's due to wake up in a few weeks, so my specialists tell me anyway.'

As Alex let this information sink in he vaguely heard jack speak

'I don't know whether I like you because you just told me that my best friends still alive or to hate you because you put him in a comer' jack frowned in confusion.

Alex finally over the shock spoke allowed

'Not that i'm complaining but there was a time where people who died, stayed dead, it was a lot more simpler.' Yassen actually smiled, not just a slight twitch, but a full on smile

'True but life's not simple, anyway if it was, where's the fun in that'.

thanks for all the reviews, hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Yassen's side

_Previous chapter 3 ending_

'_Not that i'm complaining but there was a time where people who died, stayed dead, it was a lot more simpler.' Yassen actually smiled, not just a slight twitch, but a full on smile_

_'True but life's not simple, anyway if it was, where's the fun in that'._

**_Chapter 4_**

**_(A/N)After chapter 1 but Yassen side of the story_**

He was second-guessing himself, something he didn't do very often. Should he really involve Alex in this? He sighed, he really had no choice. He needed someone who he could trust to get John out as much as he wanted his friend out of that place, and who better than John's own son. But not only is Alex John's son, but he's a teenage spy who does his job a hell of a lot better than most adults. How long ago was it since Yassen had first met him? It must have been two years ago, that would make Alex… 15? Nearly 16? He's going to meet his father.

Yassen felt a smile touched his lips at the thought. Alex deserves that after everything. Now, he thought, 'how to get him to listen to me?' Do what he expects. Point a gun at him. Easy, quick, effective and very familiar. Yassen planned his actions and conversation as he pulled up to Alex's road, he'd decided on straight to the point, truthful. Maybe this will allow Alex to trust him.

A sad smile tugged at his lips, he hadn't made a great impression on Alex, that much he knew. First, he was the world's best assassin, yer he'd saved his life, that got him some points on the balance, but he'd also, in Alex's eyes, 'killed' his uncle which had started Alex's 'new' life in there 'world'. Not to mention leaving him to fight a bull. In truth he was saving his life from his dangerous employers but he didn't think Alex saw it that way. Not to mention threatening to cut Alex's girlfriends fingers off. He sighed, that did not help the trust issue. But then again he had refused to shoot him on air force one. Ahh, err then he'd told him to go find Scorpia, Yassen mentally cringed, from what he'd heard that hadn't gone very well for him or Scorpia.

Then between pretending to be dead and relaxing and retiring for the quiet life he hadn't been able to watch over Alex much apart from threatening people who tried to send any assassins after Alex, even then he failed as Scorpia managed to get one passed him. He sighed thinking that hopefully he'll be able to make it up to him, by telling him the truth. For if there's anything Alex doesn't need right now, is another person using him, blackmailing him and worse of all lying to him to 'save him from the truth which in turns puts him in even more danger. No the truth is better.

He'd been following Alex earlier from Brooklands School to what he assumed what his uncles house. He watch as Alex suspiciously look around using normal movement to try and satisfy the 'feeling'. He knew of course what Alex was 'feeling', the animal instinct of being followed. Once knowing where Alex lived he'd set of to make arrangement knowing that Alex would agree. Now with blueprints of the building and a restack of weapons he walked to the door and rang the bell.

What he didn't expect to see was a fiery red haired young lady open the door. She was beautiful. NO he scolded himself. He listed the reasons in his head.

She must be Alex's guardian.

His world is too dangerous to date

She deserves better than an assassin

She'll hate what he did and what he's about to do.

But counter reasons appeared attempting to over board reasons not to.

Be able to watch over Alex better

He's going to retire, anyway he can protect her.

You don't know her how do you know what she deserves anyway who says you aren't good enough?

You never know maybe just maybe she'll forgive you?

NO! Concentrate on what's important.

He pulled the gun out and pointed it at her. Her mouth opened in shock.

'Don't make a sound' he whispered. She closed her mouth. It took only 5 seconds for Alex to sense something was wrong and so he came to the top of the stairs. Heavy shock was evident on his face for a spilt second then his face when into 'spy' mode blank of all emotion.

'Hello Alex' Yassen spoke clearly as he met Alex's eyes.

'Alex, come slowly down the stairs and stop half way with your hands raised in front of you' he saw the momentary hesitation 'Now Alex'. He turned back to the guardian.

'Miss Starbright I assume? Please walk just until you are just past the living room doorway' she looked to Alex, who nodded once; she walked just slightly past the doorway. I then signalled Alex to continue. Yassen saw Alex's poster stiffen ever so slightly, and knowing Alex he was planning to attack, Yassen didn't blame him, if the attacker was actually here to harm him, but he was not, even though Alex didn't know this, Yassen soon stopped that thought with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk just lifting up the edges of his lips so slightly it was easily miss-able.

'Walk into the living room Alex, then you Miss Starbright.' They followed his orders, he followed them in.

'Sit' he said signalling with his free hand. Mrs Starbright did so, Alex however, did not. Yassen sighed

'Little Alex sit'

'I prefer to stand' Alex said with a deadly glare, that to a normal person it would make them feel inferior to the young teenager, but Yassen just raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not going to hurt you' now it was Alex's turn to raise his eyebrow.

'I don't believe that when someone tells me that, but I especially don't believe it when said person is pointing a gun at me and my guardian' Yassen was confused at this…he'd actually forgotten to lower the gun. This was not helping Alex trust him, Yassen thought.

'Mm force of habit. You sit down, I'll put the gun away' it was a statement, Yassen knew that he gave no other option in his voice than that to comply. Alex sat, waiting for Yassen to follow his actions. He did so making the gun disappear into a back pocket. Now for it, Yassen thought.

'I'll cut straight to it, little Alex, your fathers alive'

'What! How….' He watched as Alex composed himself from the shock; the women however remain open mouthed in shock.

'How do I know your telling the truth?' Alex questioned, fair point, Yassen shrugged.

'You don't. Your father was my best friend, my mentor and like a brother to me, I would not lie about this' he let his eyes show the emotions he felt.

'Well you did kill his real brother, so I don't think he'll feel the same way' sarcasm laid heavily on his words.

'I didn't kill Ian' Yassen stated shortly

'What! They told me it was you, then who did kill Ian?' Ahh MI6, never believe what they say.

'He's not dead' I watched as emotions flashed across Alex's face. First shock then happiness, wonder, confusement then abandonment filled Alex's face but then understanding and unanswered questions.

'Then where is he' Yassen sighed

'When I was ordered to kill him, I knew who he was, and I couldn't kill johns brother, so I faked his death. I made the car crash, and but bullets in the side etc.… but the crash put Ian in a comer, so I moved him to my estate in Russia, he's still in a comer but he's due to wake up in a few weeks, so my specialists tell me anyway.'

As he allowed Alex to let this information sink. He turned to listen to the young lady speak.

'I don't know whether I like you because you just told me that my best friends still alive or to hate you because you put him in a comer' the woman frowned in confusion. He nearly laughed but controlled himself, she's certainly unique.

Alex had finally got over his shock spoke allowed

'Not that i'm complaining but there was a time where people who died, stayed dead, it was a lot more simpler.' Yassen actually smiled, it had been a long time since he'd truly smiled.

'True but life's not simple, anyway if it was, where's the fun in that'. He quoted from what john had told him about twenty years ago, they would get him out, they had to, john just had to meet his son, he thought as he looked at Alex proudly.

thankyou for all the reviews hope you liked it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long, but my computer had problems so here it is, hope you like it. This is back to following Alex.

'Sorry I've been quite impolite my name is Yassen Gregorovich sorry about the greeting but Alex tends to need persuasion to listen and do as he's told'. Yassen said while holding out his hand in greeting, ignoring Alex's scowl and slight protesting in disagreement of

'Well it sure is polite pointing a lethal weapon at her face' Jack smiled slightly at the twist of events.

'Jack Starbright, but you most likely new that' she said while taking the offered hand.

'So if he's alive then, where's he being held?' Alex asked Yassen, moving away from the pleasantries, it was weird, Yassen almost seemed human.

'How do you know he's being held against his will?' Jack asked Alex.

'If he was able to be here he would be, if what Ian has told us is true my father, was a decent person, well…' Alex thought out loud ' apart from the fact that he trained to be an assassin, but that turned out ok because he was actually a deep cover agent for MI6…' Alex looked shiftily at Yassen before continuing 'However he did train the world best assassin who continues to kill people' Alex finished giving Yassen a half glare showing his clear opinion on Yassen occupation, to which Yassen actually smirked.

'People die all the time little Alex'

'A lot quicker when you shoot them' Alex mumbled

Yassen smirk increased ' that's true. Are you sure?'

Alex looked confused 'you kill them not me, I'm pretty sure they die quicker than old age.' Alex answered sarcastically.

'Not the people Alex, are you sure about your dad being an agent for MI6, really makes no difference, he saved my life, but it would explain a lot.' Yassen spoke with interest.

'Yer I'm sure'

'Hey if you don't believe him you can ask john yourself, that is if you ever tell us where he is and what the plan is' Jack exclaimed impatiently. Yassen raised his eyebrow at Alex and asked,

'Is she always like this?'

'Yep' Alex simply replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Im so sorry this has taken so long but ive had so much work, truly sorry.

'_People die all the time little Alex'_

'_A lot quicker when you shoot them' Alex mumbled _

_Yassen smirk increased ' that's true. Are you sure?'_

_Alex looked confused 'you kill them not me, I'm pretty sure they die quicker than old age.' Alex answered sarcastically._

'_Not the people Alex, are you sure about your dad being an agent for MI6, really makes no difference, he saved my life, but it would explain a lot.' Yassen spoke with interest._

'_Yer I'm sure'_

'_Hey if you don't believe him you can ask John yourself, that is if you ever tell us where he is and what the plan is' Jack exclaimed impatiently. Yassen raised his eyebrow at Alex and asked,_

'_Is she always like this?'_

'_Yep' Alex simply replied. _

_

* * *

_

'So what is the plan?' Jack repeated to mainly Yassen.

'First things first' Alex interrupted

'where is he?'

'In an underground compound in the west of France, is where the call traced to...'

'What call?' Alex Questioned.

Yassen realised he would have to start from the beginning, so he explained about the call and conversation he had with John.

'As soon as I finished the call I booked the next flight and came here. Like it or not Alex but I can't do this on my own, even I'm not that good. So I came here knowing that you will want to help break him out. I, of course won't force you, the choice is yours, so, what will it be?'

'If you're telling the truth...?'Alex questioned.

'I am' Yassen replied. Alex spotted no lie, adding this to the knowledge that his father was a very good friend of Yassen, Alex nodded.

'I will help'

'I thought no less. We have just less than three weeks to prepare, in that time I will train you...'

'Three weeks? Why so long? And what training?' Alex asked curiously.

'The location is in the French alps therefore the staff change over every three months due to the lack of access to the compound, it there weakest time, with very few remain in the time of the staff change over, and what I have researched of this building in the short time I've had I already know that its near impossible to break into.'

'Near impossible, but not impossible. Why can't it just be easy, just once' Alex groaned aloud.

Yassen continued, only the slight smirking at Alex's comment showed that he had heard.

'You have had training from your uncle, SAS and Scorpia, correct?' Alex nodded. So Yassen continued.

'And I have seen you in action, there is not much I can or need to teach you to pull this mission off, but I will test your abilities and improve your weaknesses.' Yassen's pride of Alex flowed through his words.

'I have a house in France, we must leave soon.'

'Alex a word, in privet' Jack spoke, after listening to the conversation.

'Jack i have to..'

'Kitchen NOW Alex' Jack's voice left no argument as she left the room.

After an apologetic glance to Yassen, who had smiled at Jack's command, followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, each review means a lot to me. What does Jack have to say? find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (452)

After Alex arrived into the kitchen he started the inevitable fight.

'Jack he's my dad, I won't just leave...' Alex stopped seeing Jack hold her hand to stop him and surrender.

'I'm not asking you not to go, if I was in your place I would go.' She sighed before continuing.

'I'm asking to take me with you. Not on the mission.. .' She said quickly seeing Alex's face.

'But to France for the three weeks, I can't wait here this time, for that long, not knowing if you're ok or not...' her voice trailed off in sadness.

Alex thought for a moment before answering her.

'If you can convince Yassen then yes.' Alex said finally.

'But you will be nowhere near the mission, right?' Alex said firmly. Jack smiled.

'Convince a man to do what I want him to, is my forte Alex.' Jack said with a sweet smile. Alex shrugged feeling pity for Yassen.

Alex led them back into the living room, where Yassen was looking at pictures of young Alex. He turned as they entered the room.

'I guessing you want to come too? Am I right?' Jack although surprised, stood her ground, ready to list her reasons and arguments heavily before Yassen to make him see reason.

'Yes, of course I want to come, I don't want to leave Alex…'

'Ok you can come.' Yassen interrupted, then smiled at the shock on her face. 'but only to…'

'To France…yardi yarda.. Alex already set down the conditions if you said yes' Yassen raised an eyebrow at Alex, who in return shrugged.

In France

Surprisingly, it's rather easy to pretend to be in a comer, its not that hard if people strongly believe that you should wake up in five year. However surprisingly this comatose patient has really good ears.

'So is it all going to plan, Mr Boserit, everything's setting into place?' a young male spoke, his voice, however had a nervous edge.

'Yes, it is. Slowly, yes, but I can wait, after al I have the knowledge of the ending, so I can wait for the beginning' A slight sense of amusement laced beneath the serious sentence.

'How long until the first stage, Mr Boserit?' The young man asked.

'Only six months until its ready, but after that I'm afraid it'll be years. In that time our friend here will be awake and ready to serve me, Rider always was loyal.' The two men exited the room. Oblivious to the living listening device laying in the centre of the room.

John opened his eyes, checked the camera that showed the corridor outside the room, got up. 'Time to make another call' he spoke softly to himself.

Sorry its so short, some people have been asking about the k-unit, they will come in later in the story, so don't worry, thankyou for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. im halfway through the next chapter, so it'll be up in a few days. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**happy christmas eve!**

**Chapter 8 (424)**

Yassen just finished on the phone making arrangements, when he heard Jack coming down the stairs. He's sent Jack and Alex upstairs to pack about 15 minutes ago. He looked up to the door as jack walked in, deep thoughts were clear on her face. She seemed to take a moment to judge him, before speaking.

'Can I trust you? Can I trust that you wont hurt Alex, and trust that you'll protect him?' she spoke again before he could answer.

' I don't care what anyone else says but Alex is excellent, very mature, and very brave, but he's still a child, who shouldn't be put in these situations, who should have to do what he does, even if he's good at it. I need to know that unlike MI6 you'll do what's best for Alex, that you'll teach him not to become the best spy or assassin' She spoke each word with equal disgust.

'But to be able to protect himself and those around him from both MI6 and SCORPIA. I need to know, can I trust you?' her eyes showed all the emotions that she felt, the pain of Alex's life, and the hope of a better future. This struck Yassen silent for a moment, her eyes so full of life, so unlike those he saw in the mirror each morning, so… alive.

'Yes, you can trust me' he was shocked at the warmth that filled her eyes at his answer, and the surprising joy that filled him at his own words and at her answering eyes. The one thing he came looking here from Alex, trust, he'd gotten from his guardian, unexpected, yes, but he hadn't seen that look of trust from anyone in a very long time, and found that he enjoyed the small connection that they now shared. He looked at the beautiful women in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, its not impossible.

To start with, they had one strong thing in common, they wanted the best for the young teen who was walking down the stairs. It was at that moment that he realised that he wanted the best for Alex, not just the best for John's son. He smiled to him self as he watched and listened to jack play mother and ask if Alex was all packed and ready.

His smile increased as he watched Alex role his eyes at the question. Yes, no he wasn't just a child, he was an extraordinary child, and he couldn't help but feel proud.

Please review and tell me what you think. :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 (777)**_

They had been driving for five minutes when Yassen shared his travelling plan with them. Yassen drove as Alex sat in the passengers seat, with Jack in the back.

It was discussed that if they were attacked Alex could shoot a hell of a lot better than Jack, well this of course was Alex's logic, however Yassen couldn't help but agree and enjoyed the scowl Jack clearly showed at the thought of Alex shooting someone, but she didn't comment, so either did he.

'We need to be careful about getting out of England, for a start they are going to expect us to travel quickly, so instead were going to have multiple stops on the way, we should arrive in France in three days time. In the compartment to your left Alex there's details of the first hotel we'll be staying at, of course being the opposite to what they'll expect we wont be staying in motels but top hotels. I need you to book the hotel Alex in a minute after I explain.' Alex nodded in understanding before letting Yassen continue.

'As I've got us all fake passports that we can pick up on the outskirts of London, we are as of now a French tourist family who has enjoyed there visit to England's capital, so Alex a French accent on your voice would be a good idea' Yassen looked to Alex to see his conformation of the idea and he assurance that he could pull it of. Alex answered with a solid nod.

' The hotels is also the outskirts of London, as they would expect us to at least try to leave the city.'

'Who's 'They' ?' Alex answered. Yassen smirked

'Whoever could possibly be tracking, following, or planning out our route, your father always said always expect the enemy'

'Alex your fathers paranoid' Jack spoke quietly. Yassen smiled.

'Travelling with her is going to be interesting isn't it?' Yassen asked Alex with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

'You thought SCORPIA were bad…' Alex mumbled a small smile on his lips.

'I can hear you, ya know! Males! In sufferable.' Jack said out raged.

'Women!' both Alex and Yassen said at there same time, I took one look between them and at Jacks out rage before they were laughing.

After they had all calmed down Alex asked a question that was on his mind.

'Are you showing emotions? I didn't know that was possible' Alex's voice held mock surprise. Yassen smirked. That's becoming a habit, Alex thought.

'I am human, against your beliefs' Alex rolled his eyes.

'But I'm not on a job, not yet, so I don't hide my emotion, and I'm not concentrating on dodging the next bullet. Not to mention your so much like your father its hard not to relax and be myself around you.' Yassen seemed to think deeply about what he was saying.

'So similar yet so different, unlike your father, who I know like the back of my hand, you never do what I expect you to do, you have no pattern in what you do, but adapt to use everything in your environment, its maddening keeping track of you, yet amazing at the same time, its what makes you so good at what you do, its no wonder MI6 wont let you go, your just to darn good and unique for your own good. You've got the skill and instincts from you father, your kindness and morals from your mother, your training from your uncle, and I believe a bit of Jacks wildness.' he added with a smirk to jack and Alex'

'That's all formed together to make you, who have become who you are. Your inventiveness is all your own, as no-one could have given or taught you that skill. A drinks trolley, ironing board or from what I've heard a hot air balloon? Really Alex?' Yassen looked disbelieving at Alex who mumbled that they were all that were available.

'Besides' Yassen continued.

'Who can not be themselves when around our charming young lady in the back' he said while smiling warmly to Jack who answered the smile to the handsome young man. As Yassen looked back to the road he caught a glimpse of the horror and gross look on Alex's face as he looked between the two of them. Alex rolled his eyes, and its me who's suppose to have hormones, he thought.

'So what your saying is Alex is Hovis?' Both Alex and Yassen looked puzzled so jack explained

'The best of both' Jack smirked as they both understood, Alex however groaned.

'Interesting indeed' Yassen whispered to himself.

* * *

Merry christmas, have a great day everyone :D


	10. Chapter 10

Reply to reviews

This is just a little thing to say thank you, to all of you who have reviewed, most have you have asked me to update quicker. I want to thank those, you know who you are, who's review has really kicked my ass into writing more. I was going to do the thing where you list the names, but hey I think people would rather me write more. But I do try to reply to review as much as possible. And thank you.

However I did receive a review from who I'm guessing is Prideisarrogance, if I'm mistaken then I do full apologise, but you were anom yet you wrote similar thing like she did. I didn't delete the review, she/you sent but I did block her from contacting me. This is what she said…

Wow. I never thought I'd ever find a story like this one, but I did. This has got to be the worst story I have ever seen in my life, and on theAlex Rider fandom. The people who are reading this are you no regard for proper grammar? Do you know how to spell? I would thinknot by the way you seem to show it. If you were planning on romance, let me tell you it is failing. If you wereplanning on plot, let me tell you it's failing. I can't believe people haven't figured out how many story's you've ripped offof-all uniquely crafted in their own right. I guess you'd argue that you didn't, but deep down, you'd know it was true. Isuppose you daydream about being famous? Let me get you a reality check, mydear. If you continue you like this, it's not ever going to happen. You should delete this story, and stop destroying people's vision of actual,well written fiction. It'd take you a bazillion years to write anything goodat the rate you're going. JUST STOP. So I am guessing you're going to do the cowardly thing, and delete thisreview? Then block anonymous reviewers, right? HAHA. I laugh, because it isjust another representation of how low you are. Get a life. Go learn something useful. Learn what a comma is. Go back to kindergarten, andlearn capitalization. Read a dictionary. I can't even imagine how you can live with yourself. How can you even toleratethe facts you knowingly implicate yourself with? You know the publishers? You send this to them, and they toss it in the trashright away. No one's got the time to read crap like this. Let me be kinder here, 'cause I know I've been kind of harsh. I believe everyone has potential. There are talents there lurking behind yourbrain. Your imagination is your success. Every, little thought you have isworth something to someone. Make it worthwhile for more than just one. Good luck, sweetie.

It hurt. Everyone's entitled to an opinion, but this was really mean, if you don't like my writing and story then you don't have to read it. As for grammar, yer I don't bother spending hours checking it, I briefly read through it and then put it on the site, I figure people want the story not the crossed 't' and dotted 'i'. As for copying story, I just don't, I don't have a plan for this story, I just write each chapter as they come to me. To the person who wrote the review thank you for your opinion, you wanted to make a point? Well you have. You wanted to upset me? Congratulations. You managed to insult the people reading my story? Yer that was just plain mean. Just enjoy writing your own stories, make your readers happy, but I'm asking you to please leave me and my writing alone. Thank you, truly 32-star

**Well here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 10**

After a few more minutes of general chatter, Alex truly began to warm to the more human side of Yassen. As they finished chatting and discussing, Yassen suggested calling the hotel. Alex having spent time in France produced a perfect accented English as he spoke into the phone, ignoring both Yassen's and Jack's shocked faces at his skill. The call was swift and continued without problems.

After travelling for just under a hour, Yassen parked the car in a back street. Before getting out of the car Yassen passed Alex a small hand gun which Alex was about to refuse until Yassen pointed out that it was just incase, and it's always better to be prepared.

Yassen couldn't help but feel overly protective of the two people that had somehow, in his mind, become under his care, not out of duty but a desire to protect them. He found it hard to relax as he led them through the dark back streets.

'Remember Alex, these people are dangerous, so I want you to act as the scared and out of place child. And you Jack, the lost woman, trying to escape this world.' Both of them nodded that they clearly understood.

They turned a corner to a small house that looked out of place within the shattered old buildings. Oh it looked like its surroundings, but to the trained eyes, one could see the new steel gate, enforced door and windows not to mention the hidden cameras, and monition detectors, that would shimmer slightly in the lacking moonlight. Yassen obviously knew the drill as he reached the door he pushed aside a brick to push a button. A large man with heavy stubble on his face, cold eyes but slighted with preconisation as he took in Yassen's shadowed figure. The man was well built, obviously some sort of bodyguard or bouncer to the building hey were entering. He nodded his head to Yassen who in turn did the same. He took in the young teen who's eyes were conveniently filled with innocence, and the accompanying young lady. His eyes stayed to long on Jacks face and more prominently, her figure, for Yassen's liking, which in turn lowed his opinion of the man in front of him, as his protective emotions rose over his companions. The man stepped aside without further words, and let the group enter, although looking curious, yet smart enough not to ask questions.

The man led them down a hall way past a room filled with people with curiosity written on their faces, and into a small room at the end. Inside two men stood by a machine and looked towards the door as the group entered. It was straight to business with no pleasantries, as time was money in this business. Pictures were quickly taken as were fake names quickly decided. Soon the passports and idea were being printed and dried. And within ten minuets they were leaving the room, and then leaving the house.

It seemed to go smoothly. 'Seemed' being the operative word. As they ventured back down the roads towards the car Yassen nudged Alex slightly on his shoulder, Alex just nodded, showing that he already new. Jack was oblivious to the exchange but even she could feel some deep instinct inside her telling her to run. Fear filled her slowly and subconsciously quickened her pace. Yassen could tell that she was scared, as he could read her body signals, he needed to comfort her, so he did something he never thought he would do. His hand on what seemed like its own accord dropped and softly gripped hers. She jumped slightly at the contact, yet glad for the support, she felt herself calm down.

Alex could feel the presence behind them even before Yassen alerted them to it. The Sharp animal instinct ran up his spine. They were being hunted. And They were the prey. He felt everything change as he was yanked into an alcove (a little, no exit, alley) by Yassen as a spray of bullets flew past his head. It was clear that even thought both Yassen and Alex were searching fully for a way out, there wasn't one.

'how good are you with a gun Alex?'

'not bad. Where gonna have to fight our way out, aren't we?' Yassen nodded.

'Great' Alex groaned. Even at a time like this Yassen smile at the teen.

'Sorry Jack but I don't trust you with a gun' he told her with a sly grin, but continued to talk to Alex before she could shout at him.

'Alex have you ever killed someone?'

'Only in self defence' he replied looking very disturbed about where this conversation was going.

'Well their shooting at us, trying to kill us, is that enough for you to kill in self defence?' surprisingly the question was serious. Alex thought for a moment he weighted the gun in his hand, as he loaded the bullets. Tiny bits of metal, that can course so much damage and pain. He clicked them into place. He glanced backwards at Jack who looked terrified, yet trying to be strong. He had to protect her, at the moment she was the only family he had. And, he thought to himself, if he wants to change that then he has to get rid of these men. He met Yassen eyes as he spoke clearly.

'yes'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 1310**

Yassen but his hand on Alex's shoulder to show his support, before instructing Alex on what to do. Alex listened carefully yet kept glancing at Jack to give him the strength to do what he must. Yassen seemed to realise this and therefore did not criticise him for not paying his full attention on the job. Alex held the gun in his hands, weighing the object with nether disgust or pleasure that people claim to have. Alex knew a year ago he would have felt differently about the object in his hands. An object created to kill, he used to think. A year ago what was left of his childish mind associated guns with killing, danger, and evil. But know he'd seen the truth, sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, though people always get burnt, the damage to your side is less. The other side to a gun. To protect. To save a life. To not aim to kill, but to maim. The weapon itself is neither good nor evil, it's the intent that controls the gun. At that moment Alex decided he wasn't a killer but he would protected people to the best of his ability, even if that did mean using a gun. He looked up and met Yassen eyes, listening intently to the simple but risky plan. They would succeed.

As Alex looked up to meat Yassen eyes, Yassen could see the resolve and certaincy within them, they had lost all innocence, and any childlike beliefs. Standing in front of him was a adult, this impressed him, the maturity that Alex was showing, yet he could shake of the sadness that Alex's childhood and blissful innocence was so short-lived. In that moment he knew they would pull of the plan, and he could trust Alex at his back, as he had once trusted john, he truly is his fathers son.

It was obvious that they were surrounded, but they had reached a stale mate, as the men outside couldn't get a clear shot, yet couldn't step forward and risk being shot, yet Alex and Yassen couldn't step out of there sanctuary without being a clear target, however if they were going to survive this then they would have to make the first move, and put there simple plan in to action.

The men were at both sides of the alleyway, surrounding them, and although Alex could not tell, Yassen said it was six to the left and seven to the right. The smple, master plan that Yassen had come up with, was step out, back to back and shoot. Oh boy, Alex thought, we're screwed. It happen so quickly in time yet in Alex's state of conscious Alex mind seemed to slow down what he saw but speed up his thoughts. As soon as they left the safety of the alley the shooting started. From both sides. It was literally shoot, dodge, run. It was strange really as he held the metal contraction in his hand, it weighed an even amount yet it fit on his hand like a glove, he couldn't believe the calm he held inside of him as he aimed the gun in front of him.

He allowed this, shoot now, panic later. He turned the corner quickly following Yassen's lead, yet with his back to him. In front of him were six men. All clothed in black. All holding a gun. That was all he managed to register before he shot.

The shooting was as precise as one could get on the left, a single hole in each forehead, however on the right the shots varied from shooting hands, knees, side of chest, and shoulder.

He shot five bullets instinctively, not aiming to kill, as the men attempted to. The sounds of shots racketeered around the empty streets, yet no screams were heard. The men, on Yassen side lay dead on the pavement. The others just badly injured. Alex still felt disgusted; he looked away from the men. After Alex had disabled his targets, by removing the weapons he turned to see Yassen, who had also, more violently 'removed' his targets. As Yassen turned and met Alex's gaze he glanced behind Alex at the men on the floor. He couldn't help but smirk.

'Trust you, Alex, to agree to use a gun, agree to shoot the attacking people who would have killed us straight if they had the chance, yet you still don't kill them.' Yassen shook his head in disbelief. Alex was about to reply trying to reach Yassen deeply buried conscience, when there was a muffled yelp in the alleyway. There stood jack in the middle of the alley way looking slightly annoyed, and scared. Behind her stood, a covered man with a gun pointed at her lower back. Alex and Yassen instinctively move away from each other increasing the amount of targets. Yassen did this due to training yet he noticed Alex doing the same, making a mental note on Alex's natural skill, he criticised himself for not seeing the situation earlier. As he looked at jack, he could see her fear, yet on top of that part of her features was saying 'so you finally noticed did ya!' Yassen grinned inside, laughing at the unusual woman, but kept his calm but deadly expression on his face, already planning and analysing the situation. The man was obviously not a professional as he'd easily dismissed Alex as being insignificant and had his full attention on Yassens actions, and the trigger he held.

'Gregorovich, this is a job request from my boss, you have passed the test' the man gestured down to the dead men on the floor.

'You will follow me'

'And if I refuse?' Yassen questioned with a single raised eyebrow.

'Then I will also kill the boy' Alex watched the man's arm tense as he pulled out his gun. To save jack, he thought as he pulled the trigger, the shot rang through the night. The body slumped to the floor. Dead.

Yassen couldn't help but look at Alex in pity, it was not fair that he had to take a life so young, even if it was to save his guardian. Jack finally let the tears of fear run down her cheeks as she walked to the frozen boy, and brought him into a hug. Seeing the doubt in his eyes she whispered softly

'I'll always love you Al, no matter what.' Smiling at him softly to lay his fears at rest, she once again hugged him. Yassen looked down at the body, he felt nothing, no pity, no sorrow, it was just another one added to the pile he'd already seen. Yet he felt annoyed with himself, Alex shouldn't have had to do this, no one should have to take a life, to save a loved one, he thought, especially not a child.

He looked at Alex emerging from the hug, breaking out of his shock of his actions. Yassen knew that right now Alex didn't need comfort, he needed reassurance.

'You had to, it was him or Jack. You had to.' He looked into Alex's eyes and put a hand on his shoulder, once again showing his support. Alex nodded, he knew that, but it didn't make him feel much better. The worse thing was he didn't feel guilty, disgusted at what he'd done yes, but not guilty. Was he starting to lose his humanity? He didn't know, and he didn't want to think on it too much, as of right now what he wanted was to be as far away from here as possible. Somehow Yassen picked up on this, and led them back to the car. Alex looked out the window and watched the world pass behind them. That where the past belongs, he thought to himself, behind us.


End file.
